


midnight oil.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friends to Lovers Eventually me thinks?, Friendship, Late Night Chats, Romance, barely any plot, like i have no idea what this is, may turn this into a whole series but we shall see, romance if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Adrien and Marinette realise they're both night owls and decide to keep each other company through the hardships of school work.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	midnight oil.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post.](https://eggrestes.tumblr.com/post/643207943992541184/emsylcatac-you-know-how-in-sandboy-adrien-was) i saw on tumblr! 
> 
> also, forgive me in advance, i'm terrible at writing banter and ( i just wanted you to know ) this is me trying... _if you know, you know_
> 
> [ GOD i'm lame. anyways. ]

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> _if the earth is round, and if we're all like needles on earth like on a pincushion, why do we have to look *up* at the sky?? shouldn't i be able to see it straight AHEAD?_
> 
> 3:23 A.M.

> **adrien | usagi stan** _@pungreste_ 🔒 
> 
> **@polkapinks** _it's the buildings. if not for them, you'd see the sky 'straight AHEAD' on the horizon_ 👀
> 
> 3:26 A.M.

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> **@pungreste**
> 
> 3:27 A.M.

> **adrien | usagi stan** _@pungreste_ 🔒 
> 
> **@polkapinks** _u ok there?_ 👁 👄 👁 
> 
> 3:27 A.M.

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> **@pungreste**
> 
> 3:28 A.M.

> **adrien | usagi stan** _@pungreste_ 🔒 
> 
> **@polkapinks** _o-kay, go to bed, mar._
> 
> 3:29 A.M.

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> **@pungreste** _YOU go to bed._
> 
> 3:31 A.M.

> **adrien | usagi stan** _@pungreste_ 🔒 
> 
> **@polkapinks** _i CAN'T. my homework won't complete itself, u know?_
> 
> 3:31 A.M.

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> **@pungreste** _neither will mine >:'(_
> 
> 3:32 A.M.

Marinette startled when her phone started to ring, dropping the scissor she was holding to the floor. She looked away from her laptop and peered over at her phone, eyes widening as she saw who it was. Hastily, she received the call and set it against her stack of books. 

"Adrien, _hey_!"

"Hi."

His reply was soft, and he was clearly sitting at his desk, glasses perched on his nose as he peered at her. It was ridiculous, she thought, that she was blushing. There really was no reason to. Dropping herself on her swivel chair, she waved at him with a small smile. 

"How have you been?"

"Busy," chuckled Adrien, shrugging apologetically.

Since they had graduated high school, they hadn't stayed in touch as much as she'd like outside of the few times he had joined her, Alya and Nino on casual outings. Especially considering he was studying Fashion Business at the same university as her. But to be fair, they'd both gotten super busy after the first few weeks of easy college days, and now with the first semester drawing to a close, deadlines had been pouring in like no tomorrow.

And she knew that Adrien's father had clearly not eased up on him despite the load of university, and it made her indignant. She knew he had attempted to talk his father into dropping some modelling gigs, but his father was not having it. It was _hard_ having to juggle so much, she was sure. She'd seen the exhaustion on his face when they'd seen each other two weeks ago. To top it off, she had to keep up with being Ladybug. Being Ladybug and going on patrols had only drained her more, especially on days there were akumas but the only reason she went anyway was Chat Noir; talking to him outside the purview of a university and deadlines always felt good. 

"I hear you." Marinette blew her bangs out of her face. "University is a bitch."

Adrien snorted. "Didn't take you to be a cusser."

"Post-midnight, I'm a brand new person, you know?" she said solemnly. "New me. Marinette 2.0."

"I can tell," he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Bet nights like this are nothing new to you."

"Nope. Definitely no stranger to late nights," he admitted. "Still hate them."

"Hashtag mood."

"We're not on Twitter anymore, Mar."

"Who cares? You get the sentiment,right?"

Adrien only laughed in response. 

Silence followed, and Marinette fidgeted, unsure what to say now that their conversation had run out. She found herself wondering exactly why he had called her at this time. Chewing on her lip nervously, she watched as he cleared his throat to look at her sheepishly. "A-Anyways, I'm sorry I called you at this time, but... Um, I thought since we're both up, we could, um, give each other company?"

_Oh._

"I-I'd love that."

He beamed at her.

"So whatcha working on?"

"A chiffon dress."

"Ouch," he winced. "Can I see?"

She hopped out of her chair and wheeled the mannequin where the dress was halfway done, placing it in front of the phone. 

"Still a fan of Chat Noir I see," he commented. 

"Black and neon green are an underrated combination, is all," she sniffed.

"Right. And the paw prints?"

"Very trendy now, if you must know."

Adrien laughed as Marinette grinned sheepishly. "Well. Just that Chat Noir doesn't get enough credit is all," she said softly, fingers grazing the green embroidery she'd worked onto the bust. 

"I'm sure he appreciates you keeping in his thoughts," he said quietly. 

"Oh, he'll appreciate it alright," she said with a little laugh, fingers going up to her earrings, and muttered under her breath. " _Dork_."

Then she whipped around to look at Adrien, who was looking at her with intrigue. "Don't you go around telling him that, he has a big enough head as is."

Adrien grinned. "You seem to know him quite well."

"Um. H-He drops by some times," she said, trying to throw in a casual shrug. "For pastries."

Adrien hummed, and before he could add anything else, Marinette jumped in. "So, what's keeping _you_ up on this lovely night. Well, morning."

They had no idea which one of them fell asleep first, between talking, joking and lending an ear to each other, but somehow the late night struggle to keep the midnight oil burning was not as hard with each other for company.

And when this became something of a routine, neither of them complained. 

> **adrien | usagi stan** _@pungreste_ 🔒 
> 
> **@polkapinks** _i CAN'T. my homework won't complete itself, u know?_
> 
> 3:31 A.M.

> **mari 🌸** _@polkapinks_
> 
> **@pungreste** _neither will mine >:'(_
> 
> 3:32 A.M.

> **alya césaire.** _@theladyblogger_
> 
> @ **polkapinks @pungreste** _this is why you're late to class._ **@djninezz** _bet u 10 bucks they miss their first class today._
> 
> 8:43 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> listen before you all question it, that twitter conversation is real and i was the one who had that conversatin with a friend pretty late at night in a café while taking a break from work... i get very conspiracy-theory-ish when i start to get sleepy, so :P


End file.
